unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hide N' Seek/Transcript
with three of Dr. Fox’s robots putting up half of a banner onto a pole. One of them starts banging a nail into the top repeatedly. Robot 1: Tap! Tap! Tap! (Holds the nail on.) It won’t stick! Robot 2: (Grabbing the nail.) That’s ‘cause you gotta hammer it! second robot grabs onto the first robot, banging it into the nail as it exclaims. Pan out to another group of three robots doing the same on the other side. The banner is revealed to read “Hide n’ Seek Championship”. Hawkodile pops up. Hawkodile: Attention, citizens! out to various citizens surrounding Hawkodile. Hawkodile: We’re about to do some intense hidin’ and seekin’. to Hawkodile, who lifts his leg, stretching it with his arm. Hawkodile: So make sure your hammies are stretched! (Turns around, stretching his leg back.) And your glutes are flexed! (Three squared muscles pop out of the back of his leg.) to Ted Butter, Dino Dude, and the Minifigure Citizen, who have exclamation points popping above them. Ted Butter, Dino Dude, and Minifigure Citizen: Whoa! three of them struggle to stretch. Dino Dude wheels downhill, pushing the Minifigure citizen back with him. Cut to Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard. Puppycorn is on his back, touching his legs to the ground, Dr. Fox is touching her toes, and Richard is just floating. Dr. Fox: Aren’t you going to stretch, Richard? Richard: I don’t see the point of this game. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) The rules are simple! to Unikitty at the front of the crowd. Hawkodile is stretching his arms next to her. Unikitty: The game ends when everyone is found! Or, when the person who is it gives up! And that “it” person is me! flies up, as eight of Dr. Fox’s robot’s surround her. Two throw flower petals, the next two hold a banner that says “Hide N’ Seek Champ!!!” on it, the next two play trumpets, and the bottom two play harps. Unikitty has stars in her eyes and stars on her cheeks. Unikitty: (In an operatic sing-song voice.) The reigning hide and seek champion! flies forwards, as the robots leave. She gestures to her chest. Unikitty: I’m even wearing the hide n’ seek champion medal for the occasion! in on Unikitty’s chest. Puppycorn pops in, staring at her chest, as his eyes shift down on his face. Puppycorn: Well…I don’t see it. out to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty flies away from Puppycorn. Unikitty: That’s because… to Puppycorn. Unikitty’s lips appear near his ear. Unikitty: (Whispering.) It’s hidden! lips leave the screen, as the background around Puppycorn turns into a starry night background, with space-themed sparkle matter streaking out from behind him leaving trails. Puppycorn: Whoa! to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Well, sis, I’m gonna beat you this time! (Crouches down in a stretch.) I’ve been practicing the stealthy art of ninja hiding! (Squints his eyes and points at Unikitty as a shamisen plays in the background. Puppycorn lies on the ground, using his rear legs to pull him offscreen.) I am one with the shadows! floats in next to Unikitty. Richard: Okay, if I may address everyone gathered here, I’d like to say something… Unikitty: (Floating in front of Richard.) Okay! Does anyone have anything else to say before we get started? Richard: (Floating from behind Unikitty.) Yeah, that’s what I was just doing. Unikitty: Oh! Sorry, Richard. Sometimes your voice is so monotone, I don’t hear it! Please! (Gestures to Richard, backing away.) Continue! Richard: Anyway, as I was saying… falls asleep, snoring and drooling, as her cheeks turn into “Z” marks and sleep-based sparkle matter pops out of her. Richard goes alert. Richard: Princess… stammers, waking up in shock. Unikitty: Oh! Sorry! (Heart sparkle matter pops out of her.) I love you, Richard, but you have a knack for being kinda boring. Richard: As I was announcing, this game is a distraction from more productive uses of our time. Unikitty: Oh, don’t you worry, Richard! This won’t take long! (Whispers towards Richard.) I usually find everybody really, really fast! (Beat, as she returns back to her standard face, and then goes back to whispering towards Richard.) Because I’m really, really good at this! (Beat, as she returns back to her standard face, and then goes back to whispering towards Richard.) Anyway, enough talk! (Stops whispering, yelling towards the crowd, as sparkle matter shoots out of her.) Let’s start the game! out to the citizens, who all cheer, and then rush off, leaving Unikitty and Richard at the starting post. Cut to Unikitty and Richard. Unikitty has sparkle matter shooting out and stars on her cheeks, as she claps her paws together. Unikitty: Good luck, everyone! (Flies over to the post, pointing to Richard.) You better hide, Richard! Richard: No. (Cut to him.) There’s some enchanting paperwork just calling my name right now. to Unikitty, who glares at Richard. Unikitty: Richard… to Richard, who raises an eyebrow. Richard: What, you don’t hear it? to Unikitty, who glares further. Unikitty: (Voice now angry.) Richard! to Richard, who sighs and rolls his eyes. Richard: Fine. to Unikitty and Richard. Unikitty jumps up, hearts in her eyes. Unikitty: Hooray! (Returns to the post, pointing at Richard.) Don’t let me down! (Turns to the post, closing her eyes.) Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! ducks down behind the hill, his studs still visible. Unikitty: Six! Five! (Rapidly.) Four, three, two, one! (Jumps up.) Ready or not, here I come! leaps above the banner, flying towards the camera and blocking out the screen. Cut to the city, which Unikitty flies through, looking down. Cut to Unikitty. Puppycorn’s laugh is heard, causing her to blink in alertness. Pan down to a tree, where Puppycorn is somewhat visible behind, wagging his tail. Unikitty flies down near him. Puppycorn: (Whispering.) I am undetectable! Ninja! Unikitty: (Playfully.) Oh, Puppycorn! Wherever could you be? Hmm, perhaps I should try finding other easier targets! flies off, playfully rolling her eyes. Puppycorn giggles. Cut to a stand with an upside-down trashcan near it. Unikitty flies up to it. Unikitty: Hmm, such an empty town. (Flies up near the trashcan.) Surely no one could be hiding (Pulls up the trashcan.) here! plops out of the trashcan onto the ground. Cut to Slobodan, as Unikitty slaps a silver sticker with a pink silhouette of her face on his’s forehead, confetti shooting out. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Gotcha! to a produce stand. One half has apples, the other has onions. The onions are formed in the shape of a citizen. Unikitty flies in. Unikitty: Or here! flicks the onions with her tail, revealing Q.T. under them. Cut to Q.T., as Unikitty slaps a sticker onto her forehead, confetti shooting out. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Gotcha! to a fountain that resembles Green Mom, spitting water. Unikitty flies in. Unikitty: And there’s just no way somebody could be hiding… to the head of the fountain. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) In here! knocks the head off of the fountain, as the head of Green Mom pops out of the neck hole. Unikitty places a sticker on her cheek, confetti shooting out, as Green Mom glares in confusion at Unikitty. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Gotcha! to a truck. Unikitty flies past, plopping a sticker on the hubcap. Unikitty: (Sing-song.) Gotcha! head pops out of the hubcap. Cut to FeeBee hiding in the flowers, grinning. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Gotcha! slaps a sticker onto FeeBee’s top petal, as she grows shocked. Cut to a bush, where the triangular citizen’s point can be seen. Unikitty pulls the bush aside, revealing the connected citizens. Pan down to reveal a wider triangle citizen on the bottom of the base citizen, with three small cylinder citizens below him. Unikitty: (Offscreen, slapping a sticker on each.) Gotcha! Gotcha, gotcha, gotcha, gotcha, gotcha! out to Unikitty and the connected citizens, who sigh. Unikitty: Nice try, guys. (Starts to fly off.) Now, who’s left? to a closeup of a field. Hawkodile places a cardboard dummy of himself in the ground. Pan out to reveal him behind some bushes. He ducks down in the bushes, scattering leaves. Pan through his treehouse’s bottom grounds, where he places sunglasses and smiley faces on his two sandbags. He places a cardboard Hawkodile behind the tree trunk, fake arms and sunglasses on his training stick, a prop Hawkodile in front of a training dummy, a boxing glove on one of his targets, and a pair of sunglasses onto a rock. Cut to Hawkodile’s hand, as he holds a radar tracking device. A red dot flies in, turning one of the circles red. Cut to Hawkodile popping out of a bush. He looks through a pair of binoculars. Cut to the view from the binoculars. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Hawkodile! (Binocular view shifts to her flying through.) Where are you? to Hawkodile, who gasps in shock. He ducks down into the bush. Cut to the radar, which glows another red ring as the red circle grows closer. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Come out, come out wherever you are! to a shark jetski tied up to the dock. Hawkodile’s crest can be seen breaking the water, swimming towards the jetski. Hawkodile pops up, wearing a snorkel and mask, as he places a cardboard Hawkodile onto the jetski. He cuts the rope with scissors, as the jetski drives away. Cut to the view from the binoculars. Unikitty watches the jetski ride away. Unikitty: (Gasps.) You can’t fool me that easy, Hawk! flies closer to the binoculars. Cut to a cardboard Hawkodile tied to a cardboard rocket with a fuse coming out of it. Hawkodile comes out of the bush and lights the fuse with a match, ducking down after. The rocket blasts off. Cut to the view of the binoculars, where Unikitty watches the rocket fly past her, gasping. Unikitty: There you are, Hawkodile! (Starts to fly towards the rocket.) Get back here! to Hawkodile looking through the binoculars, giving a quick triumphant laugh. He ducks down into the bushes. Hawkodile pops back up, now covered in leaves and mud. He rubs the mud over his body, slapping a few more leaves on. Cut to his face, which he smears mud over. Cut to a mud hole, which Hawkodile falls into, sinking in. Cut to Hawkodile sinking into the mud. Cut to his face. Hawkodile: I am quiet. I am still. I am hidden. out in the mud puddle. Unikitty’s face pops up next to him. Unikitty: You are found! to the mud puddle. Hawkodile leaps out, screaming. Unikitty flies up, holding a sticker. Cut to Hawkodile, as Unikitty places the sticker on him. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Gotcha! out to Unikitty and Hawkodile. Hawkodile droops in defeat. Unikitty: You should really mix your mud colors better. That hunter green totally gave you away! (Winking.) All right, bye! to Puppycorn behind the tree. He now has a bag of chips next to him, which he is loudly eating. Unikitty flies up near him, grinning. Unikitty: (Playfully.) Oh, boy! Still no Puppycorn anywhere! Puppycorn: (Gasps, whispering.) Ninja hide! Unikitty: (Grabbing the bag of chips.) What’s this? Free snacks? flies away, grinning, as Puppycorn giggles. Puppycorn: (Whispering.) So close, sis! But I evade you once again! to Dr. Fox’s lab. Unikitty flies in the entrance. Cut to Unikitty flying through the lab, passing a humming bubble. Unikitty: Now, Dr. Fox. (Flies offscreen, pops up onscreen.) Where are you? flies off. Pan into the bubble, which reveals Dr. Fox near a control switch. Dr. Fox: I’m unseekable in my Foxhole Cloaking Module! (Looks towards Unikitty, confused.) Wait, what’s she doing? to Unikitty flying towards a chalkboard with various equations on it. In the center of it is “1+1=?”. Unikitty: Hmm. (Mockingly.) Oh, boy! Math! Let’s see! (Tilts her head.) One plus one…oh, it’s so hard! to Dr. Fox, who is shaking her hands in desperation. Dr. Fox: Come on, you know this! It’s so easy! to Unikitty erasing the question mark. Unikitty: One plus one equals… (Draws a four on the chalkboard.) Seven! (Sticks her tongue out, looking different directions.) to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: No! to Unikitty drawing a flower with a smiley face on the chalkboard. Unikitty: Flower? to Dr. Fox, who is sitting down, a hand on her head, as she moans in irritation. Dr. Fox: Come on, Unikitty! to Unikitty next to the blanked equation, as she rubs her chin. Unikitty: One plus one equals… (Draws silhouettes of her and Dr. Fox’s faces, with a heart in each face and a heart between them. Her eyes become hearts.) BFFs! to Dr. Fox, who has shiny eyes and blush marks. Dr. Fox: Aww! (Goes back to normal, shaking her head.) But no! That’s not it! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Buttercup? (Goes to the corner of the screen.) Octopus! (Goes to the top corner of the screen.) Cute? (Close cut up to her face, hearts on her cheeks.) Purple? out to Unikitty near the chalkboard. Dr. Fox pops out of the cloak. Dr. Fox: It’s two, Unikitty! (Cut to her.) One plus one is two! (Grows in realization.) Oh, drat. flies in, sticking a sticker onto Dr. Fox’s forehead. Unikitty: Gotcha! Good effort, Doc! But I knew you couldn’t resist an unsolved equation! Dr. Fox: (Lifting her arms up in despair.) Math, my eternal weakness! (Turns to Unikitty.) So, who do you have left to find? Unikitty: Let’s see. I got everyone else but…Richard! Ha-hah! This will be easy! to Richard’s room. A lump is under his covers. Unikitty crashes in through the celing. Unikitty: Rick’s room! (Sing-song.) Hello? (Cut to Unikitty, scratching her chin.) Hmm. looks to the side. Cut to the bookcase. A silhouette that looks like Richard is behind the books. Unikitty flies in, pushing the books aside, revealing a puzzle that looks like Richard’s silhouette. Unikitty: There you are! (Look at the puzzle.) Hmm. flies up. Unikitty: Where could Richard be hiding? (Looks down to the bed.) Probably… flies up to the bed. Unikitty: In bed! pulls the covers off the bed. A pillow is revealed on the bed. Cut to Unikitty, who pulls the pillow apart, scattering feathers. Unikitty: Gotcha! to the room, now a mess. Unikitty looks around in confusion. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: So if he’s not in his room… (Grows alert as idea-based sparkle matter shoots out.) I know! to the door of the broom closet. Unikitty’s shadow appears on it. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) He’s in his other room! pops in, pulling open the door of the closet, which Richard is not in. Pan out to Unikitty. Unikitty: Really? (Turns around, hands on her hips.) He’s not in any of his favorite spots! (Rubs her hands together.) Well, well, well, Richard! Who’d of thought you’d be a worthy hide n’ seek rival after all! to Unikitty’s face. Unikitty: Challenge accepted! to a doorway, where Unikitty bursts through. She flies through the living room. A faceless Richard is near some pillows. Unikitty: I know you’re in here somewhere, Richard! to Unikitty popping out from under a chair. A faceless Richard is on a bookshelf. Unikitty: You wouldn’t dare leave the castle! to the closet, which is opened up. Unikitty pops in. Unikitty: Or would you? to the outside of the castle. Unikitty’s shadowed icon breaks through one of the eye windows. She goes into town. Cut to Rock Guy, who she lifts up, as three ants scatter from under him. Pan out to Unikitty. Unikitty: Not under there! eye twitches in anger. Cut to the kingdom, as her shadowed icon leaps into another area of the town. Cut to Unikitty popping out of a trashcan in an alleyway. Unikitty: Bleh! Not in here! to the kingdom, as Unikitty’s shadowed icon leaps into another area of town. Cut to the bathroom of a house, where a yellow robot citizen is bathing. Unikitty kicks down the door, screaming, as the robot freaks out. Cut to the bathtub, where Unikitty dunks her head into the tub, the robot covering themselves with their arms. Unikitty: (Warbled voice.) Gotcha, Richard! pulls her head from the water, breathing heavily as water drips down her face. Cut to the kingdom. Unikitty: (Offscreen, yelling.) Where are you, Richard?! to a hillside, as it pans through, various holes dug in the ground. Cut to a hole, which Unikitty’s arms extend out of, digging with a shovel. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Ha! No? (Shovels more.) Ah-ha! No! (Pops up from the hole, exclamation points on her cheeks and exclamation points popping up near her.) Where are you hiding?! out. Dr. Fox and Hawkodile walk in, still wearing the stickers. Dr. Fox has a drink cup and Hawkodile has a cupcake. Dr. Fox: Still can’t find him? (Drinks from her cup.) Hawkodile: You can always call it quits. (Points back.) They’ve got free juice and cupcakes at the losers’ table. to a banner that says “Best Losers!”. Various citizens, all wearing stickers, are near it, cheering. Theodore shoves two cupcakes into his mouth. Cut to Unikitty, who has shiny eyes. Unikitty: Aww, I wanna cupcake! (Shakes her head, growing determined.) No! Being it is a time-honored tradition! It is my duty to find Rick! to Dr. Fox, who is still drinking from her cup. She takes her lips off the cup and turns around. Dr. Fox: Ooh! Now they have brownies, too! to a steaming plate of brownies at the losers’ table. Cut to Puppycorn, still hiding, as the steam travels near him. He pokes out of his hiding place, sniffing. Puppycorn: Brownies? Okay, I give up! (Jumps out from his hiding spot.) Ninja reveal! pulls a sticker from behind him and sticks it onto his forehead, running off. Cut to the plate of brownies, which Puppycorn leaps next to, shoveling them into his mouth. Cut to Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile. Dr. Fox and Hawkodile walk off. Dr. Fox: Have fun looking for Rick! Hawkodile: Yeah, good luck, Princess! Unikitty: I don’t need luck! (Cut to her.) Time for me to seek like I’ve never seeked before! Sought? Seek-ed? Never mind! I am not giving up! to the castle at night. The eye windows are lit up like spotlights as sirens blare. Cut to the streets, where sticker-clad citizens look in confusion. Cut to Unikitty flying through the skies as the citizens tremble. Unikitty: Attention all citizens! (Cut to her.) Anyone who has been found, report to the main square! (Shifts into Angry Kitty.) Now! to the Glandrea and Squarebear, who both look at each other in confusion. Cut to Unikitty, still in Angry Kitty mode. Unikitty: I said now! to the square, as the citizens nervously pile in. Cut to Dr. Fox, Hawodile, and Puppycorn, who all walk in. Dr. Fox: Huh? Hawkodile: What’s going on? to Unikitty, who is pointing. Unikitty: I have to make sure none of you is helping Richard hide! So we’re gonna take role call! (Pulls out a long list from behind her.) to Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Puppycorn. Burger Person walks from behind Puppycorn, raising his hand. Burger Person: I’m not hiding Richard, so can I go? to Unikitty, who is in Angry Kitty mode. Unikitty: (Yelling.) Nobody move! to Puppycorn and Burger Person. Burger Person screams. A pickle poops out of his rear. Cut to Unikitty, who is now holding a pen, still in Angry Kitty mode. Unikitty: (Yelling.) Sit down! (Returns to her normal form.) Now, Q.T.? to Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Puppycorn crouching down, with the other citizens doing the same. Q.T. pops up. Q.T.: Here! (Crouches back down.) Dr. Fox: Oh, my, I’m afraid this year’s game is getting out of hand. Hawkodile: Agreed. We have to talk to her. out towards Puppycorn, as he eyes the pickle slice on the ground. Puppycorn sticks his tongue out to touch the pickle. Hawkodile: Don’t eat that. to Unikitty holding up a “Found” list. She pins it onto a corkboard with various picture of Richard in disguise, a picture of him with Abraham Lincoln, a map, various strings connecting pins to each other, and a picture of the Eye of Providence. Unikitty: (Sing-song.) Where are you, Richard? This is taking too much time. (Turns around, a crazed look on her face.) Time! (Cut to Unikitty, as her eyes shift back and forth, bloodshot.) Tick-tock, tick-tock! (Extreme closeup to her face as she screams.) The clocks! to a clock on the wall. Unikitty flies up to it, clinging onto it. Unikitty: What if the clocks are helping him?! face of the click springs off, knocking Unikitty off. Cut to Unikitty on the ground, the clock face on her face. She stands up, grabbing onto the clock face. Unikitty: Are you in cahoots with Richard?! Hawkodile: (Offscreen.) Um, Princess? looks behind her. Cut to Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Dr. Fox behind Unikitty. Hawkodile: Me and the others, we were talking, and, uh… Puppycorn: Maybe it’s time to give it up, sis. to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: After all, it is just a game. to Unikitty, as her head swivels around to face them. Cut to Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Dr. Fox, who scream in terror. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Give up? to Hawkodile. Unikitty flies up next to him as he sweats and cowers. Unikitty: I can’t give up! I’m the hide n’ seek champion! to Dr. Fox. Unikitty flies in, looking in her ear. Unikitty: Richard could be anywhere! to Puppycorn. Unikitty flies in upside down, pressing her head into Puppycorn’s, locking their horns in. Unikitty: I’ll go to the ends of the earth if I have to! leaps off of Puppycorn. Cut to Unikitty, surrounded by Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Dr. Fox. Unikitty: (Yelling.) The game is never over! flies off. Cut to the outside of the castle, the eye window still broken. Unikitty flies out of the other one, breaking it. Unikitty: (Yelling.) Ready or not, Richard! Here I come! stretches her yell. Cut to a map. A dotted line leads to the Action Forest, where it is crossed out. Pan out. A cluster of pyramids and a rock formation are crossed out. A mountain range, a lake, a path, and a sandcastle are crossed out as well. The dotted line cursives into “Rick”, as a volcanic island is cut out. A rock cluster is listed “Farthest Away Place in the World” on the map, as the line heads to it. Cut to the Farthest Away Place in the World, a rocky island. Unikitty’s icon shadow is seen leaping onto it. Cut to Unikitty walking on a path. She is wearing a hooded robe, has a white beard, and is holding onto a wooden cane, as she walks to the top of a cliff. Cut out to Unikitty walking up the cliff. Cut to Unikitty walking up the cliff, as she moans in tiredness. She pants, lifting her hood off of her. She gasps in shock, as the wind rips off her beard. Unikitty: (Whispering.) Richard? drops her cane. Cut to Unikitty’s back, as it zooms to a light figure that resembles Richard. Cut to Unikitty. Her eyes are bloodshot. Unikitty: (Weakly.) Richard… (Cut to Unikitty, as she lies down, dragging herself with her front paws.) Richard… to the Richard-like shape, as the camera shakes and zooms in on it. Unikitty: (Offscreen, whispered.) After so much seeking, I can finally end the game. (Cut to Unikitty.) I can finally say that (Pulls sticker out.) you…are… to the Richard shape. Unikitty’s hand sticks the sticker on. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Found! (Laughs manically.) to silhouettes of Unikitty and the Richard shape, as an explosion ripples the screen and confetti shoots out. Cut to the Richard shape, which slowly veers off of the cliff. Cut out, as the Richard shape falls off of the cliff. Cut to Unikitty, who gasps. Unikitty: Rick! to Unikitty looking down off of the cliff, as the Richard shape, in shadow, falls towards the sea. Cut to Unikitty, who reaches down. Unikitty: (Yelling, echoing.) Nooooooo!!!!!! to the shadowed Richard shape. Cut to Unikitty, who cringes and shields herself, closing her eyes, as a splash is heard and a glow of light hits. Unikitty looks down nervously. Far cut to the cliffside and sea, where Unikitty’s shadow is seen. Pan up in to the sky. Fade to a framed photograph of Richard, resting on a memorial wreath, which are both sitting on a casket. Cut out to Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn on one side of the casket, with Unikitty on the other side. All are sad. Unikitty: (Somberly.) Hide n’ seek is over… to the picture of Richard. Unikitty flies up to it, tears in her eyes. Unikitty: And I lost! (Starts to turn in to Sad Kitty.) I lost the game, and I lost my friend, Richard! (Collapses onto the casket, sobbing, as tears puddle beneath her. She bangs the casket with her fist, causing the picture and wreath to jump up.) So sorry, Richard! to Dr. Fox and Puppycorn, both with tears in their eyes. Dr. Fox is holding a handkerchief. Dr. Fox: I’ll miss the way he always floated there! (Blows her nose.) Puppycorn: (Grabbing the handkerchief from Dr. Fox.) And told us not to do stuff! (Blows his nose.) reaches in, grabbing the handkerchief. Pan out to Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn. Hawkodile: And just kind of existed! (Blows his nose, starts to sob. He places his face into the handkerchief, sadness sparkle matter shooting out.) to Unikitty, still lying down on the casket. She stands up, the puddle of tears still on it. Unikitty: I cared too much. (Holds onto Richard’s picture.) I seek-ed too hard. And I seek-ed my friend off a cliff! ♪Oh, Richard, I can’t believe you’re gone!♪ floats in, Unikitty continues to sing, not noticing. Unikitty: ♪How could I have been so--♪ turns around, facing Richard. She screams in shock, turning back to normal. Cut to Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn, who all scream in shock. Cut to Unikitty and Richard. Unikitty is still screaming, as she covers her eyes. Unikitty: A ghost! Richard: I’m not a ghost. I am very much alive. Unikitty: But-but, Richard, I saw you fall off a cliff! to Richard. Richard: Um…no I didn’t. floats down. Cut to the casket, which Richard pries open, dropping the wreath and photo off of it. He looks in the casket unimpressed, as Unikitty joins, gasping. Cut to inside the casket. A cinderblock with three cement circles is lying down in the casket. The cinderblock falls flat, knocking the circles off of it. Cut to Richard and Unikitty. Richard: You thought I was a cinderblock? Unikitty: I don’t get it, this is impossible! I looked all over for you! I searched the entire world! Where have you been?! Richard: I was right there the whole time. Don’t you remember? to Unikitty. The background turns into a starry sky as planet-based sparkle matter spirals out of her with slow paths. Cut to Unikitty flying through the living room .The Richard shape now has Richard’s face on it. Unikitty: I know you’re in here somewhere, Richard! in on Richard. Richard: I’m right here. to Unikitty popping up from under the chair. The Richard shape on the bookshelf now has his face on it. Unikitty: You wouldn’t dare leave the castle! flies off. Zoom in on Richard. Richard: Hello? to Unikitty, with Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Dr. Fox behind her. Puppycorn: Maybe it’s time to give it up, sis. out to the doorway, which Richard flies in from. Richard: Are we done with this yet? to Unikitty, who gasps. Unikitty: Wow! You’re so monotone and boring, I never even noticed you! out to Richard and Unikitty. Unikitty: You’re the best hider of all time! (Shoots out sparkle matter.) Richard: I don’t know if that’s a compliment. Unikitty: (Exclamation sparkle matter shooting out.) It is! Richard, this is amazing! (Hugs onto Richard, hearts on her cheeks.) You’re alive! out to Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Puppycorn, Richard and Unikitty. Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn: Hooray! Unikitty: (Breaks hug.) And you know what else is amazing? Since I finally lost hide n’ seek, I’m not it anymore! (Points.) You are! Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Hawkodile run off, cheering. Richard: But, I still don’t wanna play. Category:Episode Transcripts